


你还有三个愿望

by CBLGreen



Series: 他山之石-翻译作品集 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breakdown is alive, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mech Preg, Sexy Times, Transformer Sparklings, everyone is happy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBLGreen/pseuds/CBLGreen
Summary: 一次出任务时，击倒和打击发现了一个奇怪的盒子，这个盒子将会改变所有机的生活.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Have Three Wishes Remaining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430931) by [Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala). 



> (译者写在前面的话：若无特殊标注，以下文字全部如实译自原文，也就是作者原话。一些我觉得不太确定的、或者英文有梗的词我会在[ ]里标注原文。原文的notes里还有不少话是作者通告下一章节的更新时间之类的，我觉得既然现在原文已完结好像就没什么用了就不翻译了。译者不会对正文作任何删节。谢谢大家的支持！请去给原作者打call呀！）
> 
> 大家好。这是我第一篇这部作品的同人。我真的超萌领袖之证！请告诉我你们的想法吧。  
> 谢谢你。<3

你还有三个愿望  
You Have Three Wishes Remaining  
By Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)

第一章

击倒和打击为了取回一样遗物的任务已经离开一段时间了。当初这个机会出现的时候，他们毫不犹豫地就接受了。  
记忆湮灭器[Memory Annihilator]，威震天所说的遗物，是一件恐怖的武器，由宇宙大帝亲自锻造用以对付他的敌人。混沌之主用他的怒火、仇恨和黑暗能量铸成了这件令人生畏的武器，使他的对手在无尽的梦魇中万劫不复。遗物将抹去受害者的记忆，替以让机发狂的地狱景象，以及充斥着尖叫和折磨的永恒的痛苦。很快宇宙大帝手中的受害者就会失去与现实的联系，变得对周围的所有机都极具攻击性，引得血流成河。永远都以死亡为结局；实际上是数不尽的死亡。多数情况下，那个攻击者自己也难逃一死。  
“打击，你觉得我们同意接这个活是个好主意吗？”击倒在山洞前变形，怀疑地看了一眼白色的石头。  
“为什么不？有什么问题吗？”打击跟着变形，朝洞口走了一步。  
“万一我们碰它的时候激活了什么东西呢？我可不想发疯。”击倒为这个可怕的念头打了个寒噤。  
打击开怀大笑。“相信我，我不会让那种事发生的。”  
“哈。”跑车喷了喷鼻息，用肩膀轻轻顶了顶他的搭档。“你说的可不准赖哦，大家伙。”击倒说着走进洞里，把打击甩在身后，错过了那双琥珀色光学镜满含爱意的一瞥。  
声波的坐标很精确，但他们仍然需要一个小时来寻找遗物。击倒一开始就不得不打烂一根鬼知道为什么会在那儿的大理石柱。半路上，高大的机体激动地喊了一声。  
“找到了！”  
深红和琥珀色的光学镜向下盯着打击手中的小物件。金底蓝纹，像是糅杂在一起的能量液。  
“小心。”击倒说，声音里满是担忧。“记住，它很危险。”  
“知道了，医生[doc]。没必要像尖叫鬼那样。”打击轻笑了一声。  
击倒有些恼了，正准备机智地怼回去时，他的视线落在大理石柱残躯中的一样东西上。  
“那是什么？”医官用他细瘦的手指指向那只褐色的大盒子。  
“打击，这是什么东西？”  
打击含混地咕哝了几声，已经捡起了盒状物。  
“不清楚。没人说还有别的遗物啊。”  
“确实。”击倒露出一个坏笑。“你知道这意味着什么，不是吗？”  
“我们留着它。”打击笑了起来。“但我们先得弄明白它是干什么用的。噢，我觉得我已经知道了。”他的声音听上去有些惊讶。  
“你在说什么？”击倒挑起了眉，“你怎么知道？”  
“它这里说了。”打击指着盒子回答。  
击倒凑近了些，仔细看着那个盒子。“好吧。它确实说了。”他嘀咕着，读起了铭文：

_**“无论是谁发现了这个盒子，你都拥有三个愿望。明智使用。”** _

“哼，什么代价都没有？它肯定想要什么回报。这听上去也太占便宜了。”打击思忖道。  
“你怎么就那么确定这不是个玩笑？好天真哦，打击。我还以为你早就不是小火种了呢。”击倒挖苦他。  
“干嘛不试试看呢？”打击并不在意跑车的评论。  
“好啊！那我要第一个许愿。要是没实现，你就打扫十个循环的医疗器械吧！”  
“我没问题，”打击轻描淡写地耸了耸肩。“给。”他把盒子递给医官。“我猜测你只要拿着它许个愿就行了。”  
击倒窃笑起来。“难以置信我居然会同意这么干。给我。”他摊开掌心托住盒子，专注地盯着它看。“好，开始喽。”  
他闭上了光学镜，指尖轻轻搭在温暖的木头上。倘若他的愿望可以成真，那么他会不假思索地请求盒子满足那个令他的火种长久以来一直倍受折磨的念想。  
击倒许完愿，只是响起了细微的嗖嗖声，像是一阵风吹起了地上的灰尘。  
“我告诉你了这不管用的。这只是个愚蠢的玩笑。”医官睁开眼。“给，把这玩意儿拿……”余下的词句在他看到面前的景象时咽了回去。  
“它管用了。哦，渣的……”击倒喃喃道，倒退了一步。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (震惊！霸天虎医官和搭档出任务，竟然在山洞里做这种事！大黄蜂：我都没眼看）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，大家，第二章来啦  
> 请告诉我你的想法吧。谢谢<3

他们之间的空气充满电力，而打击的电磁场正让击倒感到膝盖发软，蛊惑着他们贴近彼此，引诱着机械体给对方一个能把舌头伸进喉咙的深吻。  
“击倒，”打击的声音粗砺而急切，一步一步迈向跑车。“我一直想……一直想告诉你……”  
“你一直想要什么？”击倒发出轻柔的喉音，笑容中满是诱惑的魅力；答案他已然心知肚明。  
“我从第一次见到你的时候就一直爱你。”  
“噢，那可真甜蜜……”医官好像身处梦幻般地喃喃低语。“我觉得我可以说是一直都想要你。我喜欢你这样高大强壮的机。”击倒的手指探索着，从打击的颈部缆线一路滑到底盘。  
“真的吗？”打击的光学镜睁得大大的，无处可藏的惊讶和喜悦之情满溢其中。  
“嗯。”击倒颔首轻笑。  
一阵短暂的静默；接着很快又被打击的笑声打破了。  
“有什么好笑的？”医官问道。  
“我觉得你浪费了第一个愿望。如果你许愿让我爱上你的话，我早就已经爱上你了。”  
击倒张口结舌地望着他的搭档，缓缓地意识到了真相。或许他刚刚的决定太匆忙了？但现在为时已晚。  
“哦去他的吧。”跑车嚷嚷起来，“我从来不会后悔。我能问一句你他渣的到底在等什么吗？”  
看到打击还一脸困惑，击倒加了一句：  
“吻我，你个白痴！”  
这给了打击采取行动所需的全部勇气。  
这个吻如此渴切、湿漉漉的又不得要领，同时却也如此完美而无可挑剔。对触碰如饥似渴的他们在唇舌纠缠间呻吟叹息。  
“小心我的漆！”击倒抱怨道，他的搭档正牢牢抓着他的翘臀，轻松地把他抱离地面。  
“我保证，我会小心的。”打击笑着说，对于击倒能在他的抛光出了一丁点问题时变得多歇斯底里这一点再清楚不过。  
“你要带我去哪，Breaky？”击倒浅浅地咬着蓝色机体的耳尖，“要绑架我吗？”  
“你马上就知道了，甜芯[sweetspark]。”打击向洞穴深处走去，击倒的双腿环在他腰际。  
他们终于找到一处合适的有着光滑平面的地方，高大的机械体才把医官放到地上。  
“躺下。我想让你感觉舒服一点。”  
击倒顺从了，尽管仍在为他的漆面抛光担芯。  
“没事的，你的漆什么事儿都不会有，我保证。”打击再次向他确认。“现在为我打开吧。”他小心翼翼地分开红色机体的双腿，跪在对方岔开的两股之间。  
“你要做什么？”他的搭档用手指摩擦他热得惊人的对接面板，带起一串渴望的喘息。润滑液已经开始从他的接口处滴下，击倒的处理器陷入了情欲的混沌。  
“做些我一直想做的事。”  
击倒几乎尖叫出声。打击的舌叶缓慢而沉重地抵上他湿透了的接口。  
“哦，普神啊Breaky，我不知道你会这么做——啊……”  
打击只是低低地哼了一声，舌叶上更加用力，同时把击倒的双腿架到他宽阔的肩膀上好进得更深。  
击倒完全迷失在情欲和愉悦中，连涂装喷漆都被抛到了九霄云外。那条熟练又邪恶的舌叶勾引出医官最淫荡的呻吟和啜泣，他只能抓着搭档的头雕引导他，狂乱地把自己送进打击的嘴里。  
“啊对……对就像这样——哦普神啊……”击倒就要过载了，而打击却突然停下动作。  
“什么？？？”击倒失态地尖叫，“你居然敢这么吊着我？”  
“我只是想问你还要不要比这更多。”蓝色机体俯下身子，在愤怒的医官的嘴唇上飞快地亲了一下。  
“我当然要！”击倒气鼓鼓地回答，但他的怒火莫名其妙地消散了。“现在，如果你能行行好接着……”  
打击为他得到的回应愉快地笑了。  
“你的愿望就是我的命令。”  
在医官仅仅是靠着口活就过载了三次、面甲上到处都是润滑液和交换液之后，打击才决定开始步入正题。他滑开对接面板，又长又粗的输出管从遮罩下伸出。它太大了；浑身是冷凝液的击倒疲惫地躺在地上，为它的尺寸呜咽起来。  
“真贪心，不是吗？”打击轻笑出声，拍了拍医官的大腿。“你准备好了吗？”他问。击倒的接口不需要任何扩张了，那里在经过三次能把处理器烧坏的过载之后已经变得又湿又软。  
医官只能无助地点头。  
击倒炙热的甬道迎合地紧紧裹住了粗大的输出管；他呻吟着，让对方小心翼翼地慢慢滑进机体深处。  
“快点，你个小炉渣。”击倒踢了踢脚。或者说他试图这么做。对于他现在的姿势来说这不太容易：他的腿还架在打击的肩上。  
“某人待会要后悔这么叫我了。”打击戏谑地眯起光学镜。  
“哦真的吗？那怎么……”  
不管击倒想说什么，他很快就忘光了，因为他的搭档开始用惩罚性的速度操他，狠狠地撞过红色跑车深处的每一个敏感点。山洞里很快回荡着击倒愉悦的尖叫、打击的喘息和金属相击的声音。  
“Breaky……我不行……我——我要过载了。”他的搭档再次顶上他甜蜜的那一点，击倒几乎要为此抽泣。  
“我也是，”蓝色的机体摁着医官的脖颈，把自己的脸压近击倒。  
过载同时席卷了他们。击倒尖叫着释放了，指爪深深嵌进打击的臂膀；打击则低吼着射在在爱人的深处，猛地压上击倒的臀部。  
他们沉浸在过载的欢愉中，谁也没注意到他们的胸甲已经打开，两团光芒融为一体。  
————————————  
一只巨大的机械鼠朝山洞外大黄蜂和拉夫藏身的石头跑来。它已经到石头边上了，而金黄色的侦察兵和小男孩却对此无动于衷。拉斐尔看上去随时都可能会吐出来，而大黄蜂呆若木机地坐着，看上去实在是尴尬到了极点。  
终于，拉斐尔动了，他转向旁边的机。  
“小蜂，迭戈完成任务了。”男孩期期艾艾地说，“我们得在被他们发现之前回基地。”  
大黄蜂点头。他飞快地联系上基地里的救护车，报上了他们的精确坐标，请求开环路桥。  
其他的汽车人，还有神子和杰克都在焦急地等着他们。  
“大黄蜂，拉斐尔，你们还好吗？”擎天柱看到两个身影从绿光里走出来便迎了上去。  
“迭戈做得很好，”拉斐尔小声说，放下怀里的机械鼠。“遗物就在这儿。”他取出大概是最为致命的那件武器递给擎天柱，擎天柱慎重地把它从男孩那儿取走。  
“我怎么感觉你俩有什么事藏着掖着？”阿尔茜怀疑地看了他们一眼。  
听到女士的话大黄蜂和拉斐尔立刻向反方向挪开视线。明黄色的侦察兵突然发现墙上的一只红色小虫是世界上最好玩的东西。  
“拜托！发生什么了？”隔板快要失去耐心了。“把事儿都吐出来。”  
大黄蜂猛烈地摇头，试图把他们通过机械鼠上的小摄像头看到的景象都甩出脑袋。  
“拉斐尔，请告诉我们发生了什么？我不明白为什么你的保护者举止这么奇怪。你受伤了吗？你感觉不舒服？”擎天柱温和地询问。  
“是啊，说吧孩子，山洞里发生了什么？”千斤顶补充道，觉得肯定是有什么严重的事情发生了，大黄蜂和拉斐尔两个看起来都这么震惊。  
“快点儿啊拉菲！”神子跺了跺脚，“没看到我们都等着在嘛？”  
“呃……”拉斐尔看起来又迷茫又焦虑。他清了清嗓子，尴尬地开始叙述：“你们已经知道了击倒和打击在那里找遗物。我们俩躲在石头后面，让迭戈去山洞里面。打击在一根石柱里找到了那个遗物。他们还找到了别的，”男孩停下了，颤抖着吸了一口气才接下去：“那是一个好像可以实现愿望的盒子。”  
“实现愿望？”救护车哈哈大笑，“是啊，那我还是个虎子呢。”  
一直沉默着的大黄蜂终于有了反应，用他的哔哔声说道：  
：是真的。我们亲眼看到的：  
“你们看到了？”杰克问道，难以置信地瞪大眼睛。“怎么会？我是说你怎么知道盒子实现了愿望？”  
：击倒许了个愿然后就成真了：大黄蜂小声哔哔道，脸都红了。现在这更古怪了，汽车人们面面相觑。  
“他许了什么愿？”救护车追问，很快就对所有这些疑惑和混乱感到不安起来。  
大黄蜂看上去像是把自己的舌头给吞了。拉斐尔不得已站了出来。  
“他许愿……他许愿打击爱上他。”  
所有人都目瞪口呆，在一片寂静里只能听到一声小小的“哇哦”。  
“我觉得那听上去也不算太坏。但我还是不明白为什么拉斐尔一副随时都要吐出来的样子而且你——”隔板指了指大黄蜂，“你看上去就跟掉进了一窝噬铁虫里了一样。”  
“因为击倒和打击对接了，好吗？”拉斐尔恼火地大喊。“而且我们看了全程！我们就等在那里希望打击会把遗物放到地上，然后迭戈就能把它抢走了。不幸的是，在他放下之前，我们被迫看他们干那种事！抱歉，我们没能把盒子也带走。但是击倒把它放到他的子空间里了，再加上迭戈没法把两个东西都带着。记忆湮灭器对它来说太重了带不了。我们只能在盒子和遗物中间选一个。所以，很抱歉我们在观赏机器人对接活动之后脸色不好！”  
机器人们在听完整个故事之后咳嗽起来，看上去尴尬极了。只有神子看上去很迷惑。  
“什么是对接？”她问道，“我现在就要知道！”  
烟幕和千斤顶忍不住爆发出一阵大笑，其他人无比尴尬地挠着脑袋。  
“救护车，对接是什么？”神子转向汽车人的医官，“我需要知道，医生[doc bot]。”  
“是，呃……”暴脾气医官挠了挠面甲，“你们人类一般叫性交。”  
神子的眼睛滑稽地睁大了。“你是说小击和小打[Knocks and Breaky]做爱了？”她兴奋地尖叫起来。  
“是—是啊。”拉斐尔磕磕巴巴地说。“你这么高兴干嘛？”  
“哦，啊，击倒太他妈辣了我觉得他和打击真是天造地设的一对，”她坚定地声称。  
“谁是下面那个？”她蹦了起来，抓住拉斐尔大力摇晃。“好等一下，先别告诉我，我觉得击倒是下面那个。Breaky是攻的那个我知道！救护车，击倒能怀孕吗？他们会有几个孩子？”神子兴奋地滔滔不绝，还想再说什么的时候杰克抓住了她的胳膊。  
“神子，够了！你在给这儿的所有人制造精神污染。我觉得我接下来一个月都要做噩梦。”他试图把这个顽固的女孩拖走但是神子不会那么轻易就投降的。  
“你知道还有谁也特别性感吗？除了他的性格神烦嗓音还特尖？我觉得红蜘蛛才是霸天虎里最性感的一个，看看他的腿和屁股，威震天应该把他从头拆到尾才对，我应该告诉威……”她没能说完她的长篇大论，因为杰克用手掌捂住了她的嘴然后把她拖到基地里边去了。  
所有的汽车人都目瞪口呆，除了已经笑哭了的烟幕和千斤顶。除了这俩以外的所有人都转向救护车。  
“啥？瞅我干啥？我谁都没拆过。”医官愤怒地咆哮。  
“救护车，如果神子说的是对的呢？击倒能怀上小火种吗？”擎天柱犹犹豫豫地问。  
“我不知道，擎天柱。好多个纪元来都没发生过这种事了。但如果他们火种融合了，那就没什么不可能的，”医官耸了耸肩。  
“他们火种融合了。”拉斐尔突然开口。“我看到有两团亮光从他们打开的胸甲里出来，融成了一个。”  
听到这个连千斤顶和烟幕都不笑了。  
“所以他们联结了。我想我们等着看就好了？”隔板看看其他人。  
在有人回答之前他们先听到了基地深处传来的争吵声，紧接着就是：  
“对，小蜂和小烟必须得结婚啊，他们会有全世界最靓的崽！”神子的声音宣布道，明明这声音根本连出现的权利都没有。  
黄色的侦察兵和烟幕瞪大了光学镜面面相觑，脸都涨成了鲜红色，然后飞快地转移了视线，而其他的汽车人，甚至拉斐尔都在忍不住偷笑。


	3. Chapter 3

击倒和他的搭档正在安宁地充电，红漆医官的头雕枕在大一点的机的胸甲上；这时威震天愤怒的吼声顺着内线传来：  
“击倒，打击你们找到遗物了没有？”  
两个机立马就上线了，一个鲤鱼打挺站起来。打击环顾四周，光学镜眨了眨，睁得越来越大。  
“遗物不见了，”他的声音在喉咙里尖锐地咔咔作响。“我记得我就把它放在这的。”蓝色的机子指了指他的右侧。  
“哦，渣的，”击倒呻吟道，“我们完蛋了。它到哪去了？它还能飞了不成？”  
“我不知道但我发誓它之前就在这儿，”打击看上去惊呆了。  
“盒子呢？也不见了吗？”医官慌乱地问。他不想失去这样一件宝贵的、说不定是来自普神本人的礼物。  
“没有，它还在这，”打击在子空间里找了找，感觉到指尖碰到了那个木盒时松了口气。  
“威震天肯定会要我们的脑袋！”击倒发出一声哀鸣，抱着还能找到失物的侥幸环顾着四周。  
仿佛察觉到出了什么问题，威震天愤怒的声音又开始咆哮：  
“你们怎么不回答？那边出了什么事？”  
击倒颤抖着，恳求地看向他的搭档。他不想变成他主上的下一个出气筒。  
“威震天大人，”打击竭力让自己听起来尽可能地可信。“我们就在目的地但是这里什么也没有，除了废墟。我猜是汽车人先把遗物拿走了。”  
另一端短暂的静默被统帅挫败的怒吼打断了。这可不妙。威震天现在情绪非常，非常差！  
“现在就给我回舰，你们这两堆没用的废铁！”威震天在断开连线前咆哮道。  
“这下坏了，我不想回去。”击倒像片树叶似的瑟瑟发抖。他从未如此恐惧又迷茫。  
“没事的，甜芯，”打击紧紧抱住他的爱机，温柔地抚过他的后背。“我不会让任何人伤到你。”  
“你保证？”击倒抬起头雕，望进搭档琥珀色的光镜。  
“当然，”打击温和地对他微笑。“我会永远在你身边。”  
他们接吻，甜蜜又缓慢地，享受着它延续的每一秒。尽管他们一点都不想回到报应号上，他们不得不回去。这由不得他们。  
“声波，请求我们所在坐标处开启环陆桥。”打击在得到搭档的首肯后呼叫那位沉默寡言的机。  
精准的两秒后，绿色的通道在他们面前打开，两个机怀着沉重的心情走进光芒。  
————————  
威震天正在飞行甲板上，和量产机、游击队[seekers]还有机械昆虫召开紧急会议。当击倒和打击走出通道时，统帅正阴沉着脸，声波和震荡波站在他旁边。声波朝他们做了个手势，示意他们站到威震天左侧。  
“大人，那个矿已经被掏空了，我们在那一个能量块都找不出来了。”红蜘蛛试图解释他的又一次失败。  
“你们怎么就是没法带给我一点好消息？”威震天握紧拳头，投向新来者的目光里燃烧着熊熊怒火。“我们亲爱的医官和他的搭档太迟了，没抢到遗物。如果真是那样的话。”前角斗士补充道，光学镜斜视着他们。  
“大人，”打击上前一步，准备接着说下去的时候却被威震天打断了。  
“安静！”  
命令一下，没有一个机敢动弹或是发出一点声音，他们都明白违令会有什么后果。只有红蜘蛛的翅膀紧张地抽动，小飞机[seeker]正疯狂地思考着如何才能把自己从主人的怒火下拯救出来。  
“你丢在37B88号矿的那群量产机遭遇了什么，红蜘蛛？”威震天的以一种危险的冷静声音问道，让小飞机脊背发凉。  
“呃，没什么，大人，”第二指挥官紧张地笑了笑。“他们只是按我的指令接着开采。您为什么这么问？”小飞机后退一步。只是以防万一。  
“哦真的？”威震天狞笑着，缓缓逼近身量较小的机。“我有个不一样的情报。”  
“什么情报？”红蜘蛛看着他主上暴怒的表情，已经做好了逃命的准备，毕竟那不会预示着任何好下场。“显然这中间肯定有什么误会。”  
“我的情报显示34B88矿场十个循环前就塌了，所有驻扎在那的量产机也都撤回了。你现在还有什么要说的，红蜘蛛？”威震天看着他的副官，等着下一波谎话。  
“那是……呃……我当时准备……我能解释……”红蜘蛛慌张地胡乱瞎扯起来，处理器里一片空白。  
“你的无知和无能让我失去了三个大型矿。能源供应已经快断了而你竟敢拿连篇谎话来搪塞我？”威震天怒吼道，声音之大让几个量产机漏了点传动液。  
“现在，在这里，这些都该结束了。我受够了你的愚蠢！”熟悉的声音响起，威震天的融合炮充能完毕，指向了第二指挥官。  
“主人！不要！”红蜘蛛惊恐地尖叫起来，“饶了我吧！我没想让您失望！”  
“那就是你唯一擅长干的事，红蜘蛛，”威震天握紧拳头，目不转睛地盯着小飞机。  
目睹这恐怖的场景击倒抓住了爱机的手臂。  
“Breaky，我不是什么红蜘蛛的狂热粉丝但我觉得这次威震天肯定要让他彻底下线，我们就再也没有空指了。”  
“你是建议我们救他一条小命？”打击假笑了一下。  
“我们得在事情来不及之前做点什么。”击倒嘶声道，看着战战兢兢的小飞机。  
“好吧，如你所愿，我亲爱的医生。”蓝色的机笑了笑，抓住了子空间里的木盒。打击屏住气息，闭上光镜，然后许了个愿。  
红蜘蛛用爪子捂住了面甲，等待毁灭降临。他的整个机体都在颤抖，他知道这次逃不掉了。他连变形的时间都没有。威震天会当场把他轰成碎片。红蜘蛛听见了喉咙中滚出的低吼和沉重的脚步声，表明威震天已经离开了原地，绕到了小飞机背后。哦，好极了！老铁桶准备从翅膀中间轰他。  
然而红蜘蛛感受到的不是一炮轰来，而是指爪触碰着他的后挡板。很小心缓慢地。等等，什么？  
小飞机睁开光学镜，惊慌地发出一声尖叫：那只手不为所动地继续抚摸着他的挡板。  
“主人？”第二指挥官胆怯地问，“您——您在做什么？”  
“红蜘蛛，”威震天低沉的喃喃在他接收器边隆隆作响。“为什么我从未意识到你如此迷人？”巨大的手掌落在小飞机的肩上，让他转过身来面对前角斗士。  
红蜘蛛震惊地倒抽一口气。没有融合炮正瞄准他。而且，所有愤怒的迹象都从威震天的面甲上消失得一干二净，取而代之的是爱意和热情。威震天的面甲放松了下来，让他看上去更年轻了些而且——哦，该死地有吸引力。  
空指觉得自己被淹没在了意外带来的无措，还有——他无法否认的——从未经历过的愉悦中。它们逐渐填满了他的处理器和火种，让他以截然不同的眼光看待自己的首领。  
“我的小飞机[My little seeker]，”对方再次低语，指尖挑起他的下颌。“我希望接下来你能允许我吻你？我一直想品尝你，不听话的小飞机。”  
红蜘蛛惊呆了。他根本抵抗不了从霸天虎首领身上汹涌而来的魅力，并且正像人类会说的那样，害羞得像个女学生。  
“我很荣幸，大人。”他挑逗地将手抵上威震天的胸甲，诱惑而充满欲望地望了前角斗士一眼，让银色机充满占有欲地低声咆哮，手臂环住红蜘蛛纤细的腰，不费吹灰之力地把他抱到宽阔的肩上。  
“声波，接管指挥权。”威震天看也不看地指示沉默的机，一边向门口走去，身上还挂着他那难搞的副官。  
“你们什么故障？在我让你们这些没用的苍蝇下线之前滚回去工作！”红蜘蛛在被带向他主人的卧舱时还在火冒三丈地威胁那些偷笑着窃窃私语的虎子们。  
“你他渣的都许了什么愿？”在他们的统帅带着空指离开甲板后，击倒难以置信地瞪着他的爱机。  
打击哼了一声。  
“他俩都需要的东西。”  
“嗯，看上去挺公平。”击倒认同道。“希望你别为许的这个愿望后悔。”  
他们相视一笑。  
要是他们知道……


	4. 第四章

报应号的走廊里回荡着威震天雷鸣般的脚步声，最终在统帅停在自己的私人舱房前时平静了下来，他的副官还挂在他肩上。  
“舒服吗，红蜘蛛？”威震天笑道。  
“是，大人，感谢您的宽宏大量。”红蜘蛛在他的首领关切而又锐利的目光里有些瑟缩。  
“行了，现在，节省点能量吧，很快你就会需要你节省下来的每一滴。”威震天终于打开了门，走进房间。  
“我的陛下，我们为什么要来这里？”红蜘蛛迷惑地问道。威震天把他放下来，靠在一张巨大的桌子上。  
“为了修正一些事而采取一些必要措施，当然。”高大的机子露出一个狡猾的笑容，红蜘蛛的火种漏跳了一拍。  
“什——什么意思，大人？”追击者[the Seeker]扭动着，试图从威震天和桌台间挣脱出来，但他的意图被掐灭在了萌芽状态：威震天的手开始温柔地爱抚过银色机子敏感的翅膀。红蜘蛛无法自持地弓起背，呻吟着仰起了头雕。  
“我一直认为你的翅膀会很敏感，”威震天宣称，对方的反应很令他满意。  
“你有一双灵巧的手，主人。”红蜘蛛舒服地发出咕噜咕噜的声音，光学镜因为兴奋而闪烁。  
“我有吗，现在？”威震天低沉地说，让一阵战栗通过追击者的脊梁。  
“是的，陛下。我喜欢你触碰我。这种触碰，不管怎么说。”红蜘蛛迅速地补充道。  
“我知道了。我们到这儿之前，你可是答应了我一件事，红蜘蛛，”威震天用手指挑起追击者的下巴，望进那双红色光镜。“我还在耐心等待。”  
红蜘蛛的处理器狂热地运转起来搜寻着答案。威震天指的是什么？他重新调出了在甲板上发生的每一幕每一个细节，终于如释重负地发出一声叹息。一个吻。他指的是一个吻。  
“你是说一个吻，大人？”红蜘蛛勾起一个狡黠的微笑。“我怎么会忘记呢？主人！”他在威震天的耳边低低地呢喃出最后一个词，倾注了他所有的欲望和诱惑。  
如果威震天之前还有耐心，那么现在他已经把他的冷静自持通通甩到九霄云外了。他凶狠地咆哮了一声，占领了纤细的追击者的嘴，伴随而来的欲望与怒火逼出红蜘蛛一声短促而尖锐的惊叫。威震天的舌叶侵犯着他的口腔，主宰着追击者，很快红蜘蛛便无能为力地屈服了，沉醉在火辣的亲吻和落遍全身的几乎能令金属熔化的爱抚中。  
“主人……”他们分开时红蜘蛛呜咽着，抚过威震天强壮的机体。  
“怎么，我的小飞机？”高大的机子置换气体的声音变大了，他感到自己的输出管在对接面板下开始变硬。  
“也许我们该进入下一个环节了？”红蜘蛛缓慢地转过身去，微微摆了摆臀，很清楚自己的动作会对他的主人产生什么影响。  
“我喜欢你的思路。”威震天露出尖锐的牙齿，抓住了身前那个顽皮的艉部。“但是在听从你的建议进入下一环节之前，我还是要对你的失败采取一些措施。”  
红蜘蛛响亮地吞咽了一下。本来一切都很顺利的。完了。  
“主——主人，求您？”他小声请求，“您没必要这么做。我保证我下次会小心的。没必要这样。”  
“噢，红蜘蛛，相信我，这是头等要务。”威震天阴沉地笑了。“现在，做个乖机子，趴到桌上。”  
红蜘蛛别无选择，只能顺从。为了不激怒他的主人，他按着威震天要求的那样做了：趴到桌上，指爪抓紧了桌子边缘。  
“你知道我对犯错没有宽容，不是吗我最亲爱的副官？”威震天扬起了眉，啜饮着面前的美景：颤抖着、准备好的追击者四肢大开地趴在桌上，等待他的惩罚。  
“是，主人，”红蜘蛛艰难地挤出短促的气音，没有回头。“但是我保证我下一次会注意的。不会有第二次了。”  
“哦，我会确保你遵守承诺的。”威震天短促地笑了一声。他的手落在红蜘蛛的脊背上温和地抚摸着，仿佛在安抚着追击者。  
“腿张开，红蜘蛛。”  
身形较小的机子响亮地置换着气体，但是按他说的做了。为了他自己好，红蜘蛛决定顺从命令少问问题。他只是抓紧了桌沿，闭上了光学镜。  
“现在，34B88号矿场是什么时候塌陷的？”威震天覆在追击者身上，舔过银色机体的颈部缆线。  
“十——十个循环前，”红蜘蛛低声回答，在首领的触摸下战栗着。  
“好。换算成人类的度量衡是十天。意味着你的小屁股只会挨十下。”威震天恶劣地笑着，抚摸着红蜘蛛被提到的部位。  
如果红蜘蛛本来有什么话要说，在威震天哐地一掌掴在他艉部后他就立刻全忘了。追击者倒抽一口气，涨红了脸。  
“主人，”他的嗓音有些刺耳，而他突然意识到他其实挺喜欢这种惩罚。特别是当威震天在给了他不那么疼的一掌后抚摸他的艉部的时候。  
“安静，红蜘蛛。”统帅用力在身前的尾部扇了三下，欣赏着他的成果。红蜘蛛的喘息和几不可闻的呜咽直接挑逗着威震天的输出管，令它比先前更硬了。  
打到第六下时，红蜘蛛失去了所有的自持，大声地呻吟着，毫无廉耻而又淫荡。他把微微泛红的艉部抵在威震天的对接面板上寻求慰籍；大量的润滑液源源不断地从接口里滴落下来。  
“威震天——”红蜘蛛可怜兮兮地哀鸣，感觉到润滑液滴到了大腿内侧。“求您了，大人！”  
听见了副官声音里的绝望和渴切，威震天飞快地完成了最后几下，对最终的成果感到相当满意：红蜘蛛看起来快要过载了，嘴张着，光镜在欲望中闪烁；最重要的，他闻起来格外美妙——他情动时的气味能让威震天失去理智。  
随着一声轻响威震天滑开了对接面板，释出了粗长的输出管，那话儿像个骄傲的士兵似的挺立着。  
“为我打开。”统领在追击者的耳边低语，手指抚摸着红蜘蛛的对接面板。  
追击者的接口根本就不需要任何扩张，润滑液出色地完成了任务，不过威震天依然决定小心一些，压下了不顾一切地操他的副官的原始欲望。  
“这么湿，又这么紧，红蜘蛛，”威震天在终于埋入身形较小的机体后大声地叹息，灼热和紧致一路欢迎着他硬得发疼的输出管。  
“主人，求您用力！”红蜘蛛在欲求的逼迫下几乎游离在世界之外。他正在为了更多的摩擦把自己往前角斗士的输出管上送。威震天不得不在他的艉部打了几下好让他乖乖听话，红蜘蛛迅速的动作快让他提前过载了。他不想让事情这么快就结束。  
威震天把没耐心的小飞机的双手压在桌上，庞大的机体把小机子完全笼在身下。两人的冷却风扇都在全速运转。  
“我要整个报应号都能听到你在过载时尖叫我的名字，”威震天咆哮着用力向前挺动，胯部猛地撞上红蜘蛛的后艉，开始用上了快速的、近乎残忍的速度。  
追击者尖叫起来。哦，普神在上，他真的做到了。  
———————  
“甜芯，我觉得你在许愿的时候犯了个错误，不管你许了什么愿！”击倒在他的爱机面前情绪不稳地比划。  
“你为什么会这么想？”打击放下数据板，好奇地看着鲜红涂装的机子。  
“因为……因为……我也不知道。他俩锁在那里面已经有三个星期了，什么都没出来过。我甚至不能确定他在对我们的空指干什么！”击倒停止了在房间里不安的踱步。  
“噢，真的吗，现在？”打击笑得整个机体都在颤抖。“从那些呻吟声，特别是红蜘蛛的尖叫声就能听出来，我觉得这再明显不过了。”他向医官眨眨眼。  
“那些声音会把我吵醒，我都没法好好充电了。”击倒还在不停地抱怨，不过稍稍冷静了一点。  
“噢，别那样嘛。老威[Old Megs]和红蜘蛛也需要一点爱。”打击轻轻咬了咬对方的嘴唇。  
“是啊，是啊，不管怎样吧。你答应了帮我抛光的。是现在弄呢还是……”他暗示地在对方的大腿上扭了扭身子，露出狡猾的微笑。  
“当然是其他选项。”打击笑着起身，把他的搭档向充电床推去。  
————————  
夜已深了。报应号上所有机都在充电，战舰的走廊也空无一人。威震天静悄悄地走出自己的舱室。  
他心情不错。事实上他心情少有的好。他慢慢地踱过走廊，低声哼着一支很古老的，角斗士的曲子。突然地，他停止了哼歌，放慢了脚步。  
“好极了，”统帅自言自语道，“至少你带来了好消息。”  
威震天沿着报应号的走道继续他漫无目的的漫步，脸上挂着意味不明的笑容。  
他没注意到阴影里声波一动不动的机体目睹了此情此景。第三指挥官目送着他的上司消失在走廊远处。  
尽管威震天确信除了他没人知道这个消息，声波已经发现了。观察一下他的电磁场吧，他现在爽得不行。


End file.
